N2
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: "Another war... will this world ever find peace" the man thought as he light up a cigarette and took a drag as he watched the battlefield. "Sometimes I wonder... was the world you guys died for... worth it in the end?" the man said as he puffed out the smoke. "Sometimes I wonder" he said again as he threw away the cigarette and climbed the crimson stained Knightmare behind him.
1. N2: Origins

**N2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass they are owned by who owns them like Kishimoto and Sunrise**

**AN: 3****rd**** story already have notes on this one from start to finish but will mainly concentrate on satsujin before I focus my time on this fic. This is AU and consider this a one shot for now.**

'thoughts'

"words"

"SCREAM!"

**Story Starts:**

* * *

**N2: Origin**

"Are you sure about this?" a man asked as his blue eyes met the woman's white.

"Yes Naru-kun" she replied as she looked at him with eyes full of sadness and tears.

"But…." The man said as he looked at her tears flowing from his eyes as well.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun I know I'm being selfish….."

"Don't there's no need to explain anymore….. I understand…" the man said as he closed his eyes.

"So who are you going to give it too?" she asked as she looked at him

"I don't know….. but I guess I'll give it to someone who needs it…."

"It is both a blessing and a curse…."

"I just hope that…. That what I think about does not co-"

He was stopped when her lips met his, the two shared a warm and passionate kiss yet behind it loneliness and sadness that knows no bounds.

"Don't think too much about it…. That never was your strong suit…"

"I know I'm not perfect…"he smiled sadly

"And yet those imperfections are what made me fall in love with you… "

"Neh Naru-kun promise me you'll take care of whoever it is you give it too…"

"Yes… I promise… and you know me… I never go back my word…."

"That is your nindo" she said finishing his sentence off and earning a smile from the man.

She turned around and looked at the starry night sky.

"I'm really sorry…. I wanted to stay with you until the end but….in the end…..I… was weak….I was scared…. I don't know….. but I've seen the rest go…. and I want to follow them…."

"You were never weak, you were my strength when I needed you were always there by my side… so please never call yourself weak…."

She turned around in order to reply only for it to get cut off as this time it was the man who moved in and kissed her.

"You really are one of kind Naru-kun" she said as they parted lips

"I'll always love you" he said as he looked at her eyes once more

"Sayonara atashi no Koibito" she said as she closed her eyes, her pulse growing faint, heat leaving her body.

"Sayonara watashi no Koibito" he replied as he hugged her figure tears still flowing from his blue eyes.

* * *

He was walking down the streets and saw an orphan, a young girl who looked ragged, dirt, mud, and sooth has crusted over her hair whose color has been long forgotten walking down the road. The girl's strength already fading, her legs wobbling, he watched as she was about to fall. The man rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground. The girl looked up and stared at the man who stopped her fall.

"Why?" the girl asked

"Why not?" was the man's reply as he smiled at the girl.

"I'm a servant… will you be my new master?"

The man just shook his head.

"Come with me" he said as he extended his hand and dragged the girl to the nearest inn.

The moment he entered he placed a few pieces of gold coins at the counter and asked for the innkeeper to give the little girl a shower and a nice change of clothes.

A few moments later the innkeeper returned the girl in tow. Her dirt brown hair long gone, already replaced by a light shade of green.

"What's your name?" the man asked as he looked at the little girl

"My name is….."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" said the man in a stern voice as he looked at the siblings in front of him.

"Don't you want a world like the one we wish for?" the bigger of the two said

"A world without lies" followed the shorted one.

"Join us let us kill the gods!" the bigger one said.

The man just laughed as he stared at the two.

"I already killed a god before, I don't want to do so again" he said as he shook his head, turned around, and started walking away.

"Why?! Don't you know this is the path to true peace?" the smaller one said making the man stop in his tracks.

"There are many way to attain peace. I've seen them all, I 've seen men who attained peace through destruction, through peaceful means, I've seen men who attempted to disillusion the world to peace, I've seen great man become villains, I've seen great men become fools, and I saw all of the die for peace. Let me tell you guys one thing… true peace… may never come…..as long as humans hate as long as we can't let go of pain..." He finished as he walked away not caring about the guns pointed at him.

"Shoot" the man said as he was almost at the exit expecting the siblings to try and kill him only for nothing to happen.

He just shook his head once more as he finally left.

* * *

"What's up?" the man asked as he appeared beside a girl with waist length green hair.

"I'm just looking at the future…" the girl said as she looked at two figures, a boy and a girl trying to climbs a small cliff. The two were standing near a small sunflower field in the plains near Mt. Fuji and watched as the cicadas chirped, as the leaves shook from because of the wind, and as the night turned dark thousands of planes covering the bright horizon.

"Peace… is always ephemeral…" the man said as he looked at the girl.

"So what are you going to do from now on?" he asked looking at her sternly.

"I…agree...with their plan..." she said earning a look of disapproval from the man.

The girl shook her head as she looked at the man.

"How about you?" she replied as she looked at him

"I plan to go to sleep… only for a year or two…. I can't just save the world every time… It needs to learn to fend for itself" the man said as he gave the girl one fleeting glance.

"I hope you wont regret your choices" he said before he paused "You really did grow up to be a beautiful woman" he added as he disappeared leaving behind a blushing green-haired girl.

"Baka" she said as she continued to watch the horizon.

* * *

"So are you guys going to come out now?" the man asked as he was surrounded by mechanized war machines.

"Under the direct commands of the current Governor of Area 11 Clovis la Britannia Empire, you are ordered to silently come with us or we will be force to use violence upon you" a voice from one of the metal contraptions said.

The man just smirked and was about to attack when it suddenly felt like the gravity surrounding him increased by hundreds of thousands if not millions.

"What th-" was the only words the left the man's mouth before he was covered in bullet holes.

* * *

The man opened his eyes once more and found himself contained within a capsule viscous liquid surrounding him holding him in place.

'Well I did say I was planning to take a nap' the man thought as he closed his eyes.

In a few years the man will open his eyes once more and find himself in the midst of another war.

Once more he has the fate of the world in his hands.

Namikaze Naruto

N2


	2. N2: The day a Maelstrom was released

**N2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass they are owned by who owns them like Kishimoto and Sunrise**

**AN: 1 chapter 1k+ words 9 reviews, 70 favs, 75 followers, 3 C2, 850 hits. I almost had a heart attack when I saw those stats. Now I'm kinda scared that I might eff up this story and not meet everyones expectations but..i'll deal with that when it comes.**

**ANN: If you paid attention closely to the previous chapter then you wouldn't be surprised at what I did in this chapter. Yes that is going to happen so if anyone doesn't like it I'm sorry to say that it will remain. The main rationale in doing that is too show a somewhat more empathetic or compassionate towards the royal family since although I liked the canon counterpart I felt that I want a new take on things not to just copy pasta the character so yeah I'm putting so that the character actually feels guilt for what occurred and will occur and best way in doing that without making the character look like a pansy is to switch them to the other group though I'm still on the fence if I'd actually pair the character with someone**

**ANN: The Vi Britannia siblings were sent to Japan younger their respective ages were 8 and 5 Suzaku was 9 at the time and they were sent there for a different reason although Nunnaly being disabled played a role on it as well.**

**Initially I was also planning to add Hyuuga Hinata as H2 and it pains my heart to have to do it but it was necessary for her to go or make her a villain, I stuck with the former.**

**Side note can't stress out the fact that this will be an AU shit will go down canon will be altered greatly and Geass plus codes would have a diff background than the half assed explanations we got in the anime.**

**Pairings: As of now Naruto x CC **

'thoughts'

"speech"

"SCREAM!"

**Story Starts:**

* * *

**N2: The day a Maelstrom was released**

Zero was the name that took Britannia by storm. This unknown person who just appeared out of nowhere and started a rebellion in Japan or as it was now called Area 11. Beginning with his assassination of one Clovis La Britannia, the masked rebel soon made the name Zero known by rescuing one Kururugi Suzaku son of the late prime minister Kururugi and proving his innocence after creating the whole "Orange" fiasco. Despite falling for the trap set at Saitama Ghetto by **The Goddess of Victory **herself Cornelia li Britannia Zero managed to evade capture. The masked hero using a hotel jacking incident made by the Japanese Liberation front eventually announced the existence of the whole resistance group around the world. Soon enough like the name Zero; **The Order of the Black Knights **brought fear to the hearts of many Britannians.

**Safe house**

"Whhoooo these Burai's are awesome!" one man said as every member of the black knights was marvelling and gawking at the sight of the new Knightmares supplied to them from Kyoto. However unlike most of them one person stood still with her red spiked up hair and blue eyes she continued staring at the crimson machine that stood in front of her.

"Guren Mk-II" a voice said getting the girls attention

"Huh? Ah Zero" she said quite surprised

The masked hero just threw a red feather shaped usb key at her.

"Kallen It's yours"

"Why? But its better if you use it, that was you would be pro-"

"You're the ace pilot; you'll play a bigger role in the battle than me, plus I'm the commander a Burai would be fitting"

"Bu-" she was cut off again when another voice was calling for Zero. From another part of the warehouse it was a man in his mid-twenties with brown hair that was curly in the front.

"Zero we've received info from a Britannian applicant that Cornelian will be leading an assault on Narita in an attempt to wipe out the **Japan Liberation Front's (JLF)** remaining forces"

"Ohgi tell the knights were going hiking this weekend in Narita"

* * *

**3 days later Narita**

"Ignore everything that happens here and return to whatever it was you were doing" Zero said as the man entered an outpost of the JFL and looked at their eyes and used geass-the power of kings that compels anyone to obey any command.

"Hai" said both of the men who looked at the eyes of Zero they ignored the existence of said persona in favor of playing **Go**.

"Are you sure about this Lulu?" a green haired girl asked as she entered the small outpost. Zero the masked hero known throughout Area 11 took of the infamous heard gear revealing a feminine face, purple eyes along with long black hair that went down to her waist.

"It must be done…" she said weakly as she fell on her knees on the ground and began shaking, she was hesitating, she didn't really want to fight against her Cornelia-nee or Euphie but she must, for the sake of the future, for the sake of change, for the sake of peace , for the sake of Nunnaly,.

"Why did it have to turn out like this?" the girl asked to no one as she almost started crying. She knew despite her strong façade as Zero she was weak, she knew that and the guilt of killing her brother Clovis was slowly catching up to her. She started crying until she felt a pair of arms wrap behind her enveloping her in a warm hug.

"This is the path you have chosen, the moment you accepted my power"

"I-I know… I must do this…. For the sake of Nunnally" she said as she stood up and returned the hug before parting and heading out of the small outpost to get some fresh air to calm her nerves the green-haired girl slowly following behind her.

"C.C." Zero said not looking at the girl behind her.

"Why are you called C.C.?" she asked out of nowhere not really surprising the girl.

"I call myself that because I only allow one person to call me by my name" she replied.

"Oh?" that got a raise out of the former Britannian princess.

Before she could ask the C.C. who it was she asked her one simple question as the wind blew sending a few snowflakes around them.

"Lulu do you know why the snow is white?" she asked getting a silent no as a reply from Lulu

"Someone very close to me once told me that snow is white because it has forgotten what colour it's supposed to be."

"A close friend?" the girl asked

"You could call him that" C.C. answered as she looked back at the falling snow.

"Looking at the snow as it falls reminds him a lot about him. A man so much like me, yet much much more"

"Oh, and how is that?" Lulu replied a bit curious

"Simple we have both long forgotten our own colours"

"What do you mean?" the princess replied as she looked intently at the girl.

"Who knows?" she said as she smirked.

"You might find out if you ever meet him" she added as she looked towards the horizon, earning a shrug from the other girl who began inhaling and exhaling before steeling her resolve and walking back towards the outpost.

"Where ever he is…" she said sadly as she continued staring towards the horizon.

Zero stood atop the hill along with the **Black Knights **as she observed her plans come into fruition. This was going to get a lot of people killed and she knew it but desperate times called for extremely desperate measures.

"It would be a miracle if we win this" she said shocking everyone around her.

"Look around you Britannia has us surrounded by land and by air"

"I knew it we shouldn't have trusted this guy" said one of the rebels Tamaki as he pointed his gun at their leader only to stop when Zero took out her own handgun pointed it firmly at her temple.

"Our retreat has been cut off; if anyone thinks they can win this battle without me than do so and fire at me now" she paused as she watched the shock reactions of the knights "Since you've joined this group you have two choices whether you live with me or die with me." She added as the rebels nodded in agreement. They needed Zero to get out of here alive, they needed him whether they'd like to admit to or not.

"Thank you for your support" she added as the battle between Cornelia's troops and the JFL began.

* * *

**Somewhere in Narita**

"What should we do now? General Bartley and Price Clovis are gone" asked a man wearing a lab coat and glasses as he looked as his other two companions.

"We continue our research" answered another as he looked at the monitors and assessed some more data.

"I agree, our specimen is too fascinating. I'd rather continue even without Bartley or Prince Clovis" the third man added as he began typing up his computer revealing a picture of their subject.

It was a naked blonde man with waist length hair in his twenties eyes closed, oxygen mask hooked into mouth and nose to give him air while his entire body was floating within a greenish looking fluid.

* * *

**Back a top the hill**

"Just a predicted Cornelia-nee" Zero said as she sat inside her Burai and took off her helmet.

"I'm sorry for this Nee-san" she said before returning to her Zero persona.

"All right" she said still using the voice scramble making her sound more masculine as she opened the communication channels with the other knights.

"All the preparations are complete get ready to move out! We are ambushing Britannia our main objective is the capture of the Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia"

"Now Kallen" she added as the crimson red Knightmare with an orange cockpit and a huge and almost menacing silver arm approached one of the devices sticking into the ground. She drilled it to the mountain using a very strong radiation burst.

There was a small pause before the ground exploded causing a massive landslide hitting both the JLF and Britannian Forces downhill.

* * *

**Back in the Hidden Lab**

"What is that?" one the men asked the earth began to shake and the power started going on and off.

"Shit switch up to back up generators and someone look outside to see what's happening" another said.

The third man nodded as he made his way out trying to ignore the extremely strong tremors occurring as the three were panicking none of them noticed a small crack appear on the glass holding the blonde in place.

The third man quickly came back in and looked at his companions "Avalanche we have to move to a different location."

"Nonsense there is no need for tha-" he was cut off as another tremor hit.

"I'll pack the stuff" the scientist immediately said as he began transferring all the data they gathered into one hard drive.

"Well I guess we'll move the specimen" the other one said as he signalled the other scientist to come with him.

Still no one noticed another small crack that appeared on the glass.

* * *

**Back in battlefield**

She continued firing more shots she almost had Cornelia-nee in her grasps but it just had to appear. **The White Knight. **She gritted her teeth in frustration as said knight was going after her.

"Damn it…"she said as she fired off her slash harkens which the knightmare evaded and destroyed with its sword. Her eyes widened as the white knight fired off its slash harkens destroying her Burai's left arm as well as disarming her rifle from the other. As she saw the knight coming at her sword drawn she quickly took her helmet and wore it before ejecting just in time as the White Knight's sword pierced the Burai.

"Kyaa-" she screamed out- communication link long closed, as she felt the shaking stop she opened and climbed out of the cockpit only to come face to face with the white knight in its entire glory, gun pointed at her.

"Surrender Zero" a voice from the machine said.

"No" she replied.

" I can't…. not after what I've done" she silently said to herself as the man in the knightmare only heard her first response.

"If that is your choice" the voice said with a hint of sadness in it.

'I guess this is it' she thought as she looked at her soon to be executor 'I just hope Suzaku will take care of Nunna-chan' she added as her eyes started to moisten under the mask 'Sayonara' were her last thoughts as she saw the energy forming in the gun's barrel.

"Sorry but I cannot allow Zero to die" said the green-haired woman as she appeared out of nowhere and walked in between the White Knight and Zero.

"You?" the pilot said.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked as she looked at CC who was now approaching the knightmare

"I can't allow you to die" she answered as she touched the white knight's leg sending

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked a she approached CC and placed her hand on the girl's shoulders.

"What is-" Lulu muttered as her vision suddenly wavered.

The woman was running, running from a mob with pitch forks, torches, spears, and swords. They were calling her a witch calling out for her death. They wanted her to burn, to drown, to be impaled, to be tortured, to be beheaded. They wanted her to die.

Lulu forced her eyes to close as she saw the mob cornering the girl. She didn't want to see what happened to C.C. she didn't want someone who she considered an ally to die again in front of her. When she heard the yelling stop she opened one eye and soon opened the other as both widened. The girl was perfectly fine the crowd however was gone replaced by a pool of blood marred with different body parts. In the middle stood a man, but for some reason she couldn't see the man's face.

"….." the man said calling out the name of the green-haired girl.

"….." she replied calling his name as she ran towards him and was enveloped in the arms of the man who gently hugged her.

The scene suddenly changed this time the woman was running around once more she was wearing more modern looking clothes but there was something different. People were holding guns and shooting at each other, it smelled bad, it smelled of death, it was war.

The green haired girl turned around only to find herself facing a barrel of a rifle being aimed at her by a soldier/

*bang*

The man who aimed at her now had a hole in his forehead, dead.

"I can't always be there to save you, you know?" the same man who saved her before said holding two handguns in each hand.

Again she couldn't see his face.

The vision shifted once more.

This time the two stood atop a strange place, it was some sort of temple with the sky coloured orange and clouds hanging low.

She saw the two of them arguing their ideals and wishes clashing for the first time. She saw the man turn around and made his way to leave the place. She didn't know why but even though she couldn't see his face she just knew, the man's face was full of sorrow.

After the man walked away she looked back at the familiar green-haired girl, tears already streaming the girl's face.

"Sorry…" the green haired girl whispered as the scene shifted once more.

She saw more bits and pieces of the green-haired girl's past with the man whose face she couldn't see; along with some disturbing imagery that she couldn't comprehend that was until her vision turned pure white.

The she saw it eight figures wearing masks with the symbol of the Geass on it. They were looking at her while another figure appeared standing in front of her, as if to protect her from the others. Another figure the appeared, this one radiated with power with each step he took. He looked at her making her uncomfortable as if he was peering into her very existence.

"It is not time for you to see this yet young one" the figure said as he snapped his fingers the world turned white once more before her vision returned to C.C. and the White Knight in front of her.

"Arrgggghhhhhh!" the man piloting the White Knight screamed out as he started firing his gun erratically causing the earth to shatter and spreading shrapnel everywhere.

The green haired girl immediately ran in front of the Zero to protect her taking the full brunt of the rocks which pierced her skin.

"C.C." Lulu said shocked as she watched the woman tries to protect her but the two were eventually blown away.

* * *

**Back at the Lab**

"We'll split up in three groups since it'll take three trucks to move all the equipment, you'll be the one who'll carry the specimen and please for the love of god take care of it" one of the scientists said as he pointed at the other.

"Yes yes for the hundred time nothing will happen" the man replied as the other two nodded and left.

The man looked at his cargo one last time before going to the front the truck and starting up the vehicle.

*crack*

"Hmm?" the man said before shrugging and driving away from their lab.

* * *

**Cave**

"What are you C.C.?" Lulu said as she looked closely at the unconscious form of her benefactor.

"You shielded me from that blast, you got shot in the head back at Shinjuku, You heal really fast, and Clovis was researching about you in secret" the girl thought as she let her curiosity take a hold of her.

"Your vital signs are normal just like any other humans… but maybe I should have your blood sampled" she said as she held a piece of cloth with the woman's blood.

She then saw the girl's lips move as if she was talking.

"Huh?" Lulu said as she leaned towards the girl so she could hear better.

"You're…. Finally back…. Please… call me by my name….. " she said sadly a small tear escaping her eye.

The woman's eyes widened as she remembered one specific scene from the visions earlier.

"_My name is _" said a younger version of C.C._

"__ that's a very pretty name" the man replied as he looked at her._

_She looked at the man smiling that was the first time someone complimented her name._

_"Please, call my name again" she replied as the man smiled warmly_

_"_" _

She shook her head "She's human…." She said to herself as she threw the cloth away.

"I removed the shrapnel C.C." she said sensing that the girl was already awake.

"There was no need to do that" the girl replied as she tried to get up.

"I'm sorry" Lulu said.

"For what?" C.C. replied.

"I saw your… past…. I heard your name…." she said still looking away from the girl.

The girl smiled a bit "You can call me by my name if you'd like but only this one…"

Lulu turned around and stared at C.C. "_" she said making the girl smile.

"Was that him, your close friend who told you about the snow?" Lulu asked.

"Who knows" was C.C.'s only reply.

* * *

**Transport Truck still near Narita**

*crack!* came a loud sound from behind the truck making the scientist's eyes widen.

"Crap" he screamed out as he pressed down on the breaks.

The moment the vehicle stopped the man made his way to the back of the truck immediately opening it to check on the specimen's condition.

"Phew" he said as he saw the specimen still unconscious lying on the ground.

The man turned around "Well at least he's still unconscious, might as well call fo-" was the only thing the scientist could say before he was chopped in the back of the neck.

"That was a good nap" the blonde man thought as he stretched around.

"I wonder how long I was out" he asked to no one particular, he then looked down and spotted the body of the man he just knocked out.

"Huh let's see" he said as he looked at the man's pockets and pulled out a cell phone to look at the date.

*-/-/ 2017*

The man rubbed his eyes once more as he looked at the dates closely

*-/-/2017*

"Shit….. I've been asleep for Nine years…. Crap that means their plans must be nearing completion" he said as he began channeling chakra into his body ready to use his father's infamous jutsu.

"The hell?" he thought as he tried harder and to no avail he still felt his chakra but he that he couldn't mold or even access it.

He looked around and saw a glass shard from earlier; he took it and made cut along his palm. He sighed in relief as he saw the wound close and heal in a matter of seconds

"At least I'm still healing" he said as he heard his stomach growl.

"Well it's been nine years might as well get some ramen before I go off trying to figure out why I can't use chakra, before kicking asses, getting the girls, and eventually saving the world" the man said happily as he "borrowed" some clothes, money, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, from the scientist and left the vehicle.

The man took out a stick of cigarette and lights it up as he started walking away.

He took a drag but suddenly stopped walking as he exhaled the smoke.

"Kami must really hate me…." He said the tone of joy earlier already gone as he smelled a thick amount of blood in the air.

He looked at the direction of the mountains sadness marred on his face "I wonder….. Sensei will your dream ever be fulfilled…."

The man sighed as he shook his head not really wanting to intervene after just waking up without a grasp on the current situation. The man continued to walk away the only thing on his mind right now was where the hell the nearest Ramen stand was.

He really needed something to eat.

* * *

**AN: No muscle weakness or atrophy due to regeneration. No chakra because as much as I want to see a normal human beating the crap out of knightmares that is just unfair so no chakra until I think its okay to return it or might not return it at all who knows. Yes hes getting a knightmare, yes this will be mostly cannon a specific part of the story occurs and you guys will know how big of an Au this will be. Chapters will mostly follow the pattern of this chapter shifting from the actual events and Naruto just being in the sidelines until he decides to step in and when he does shit hits the fan lol.**

**Will add OCs in the future its really needed.**

**Some Photos in my profile**

**Need some recommendations for good Code Geass Fanfic and Naruto fics no yaoi please.**

**Read and Review**


	3. N2: Consequences of our Actions

**N2**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto owns Kishimoto, Code Geass owns Sunrise…. Wait what?

**AN:** Sorry for the delay as of now I'm doing a rotation of all my stories so expect at least a bi weekly update. Rotation is currently N2, The Fifth, Satsujin, Ashes to Ashes with Faith a bit on hold due to some difficulty with creating my own original arc and how to portray one of the characters I'm adding to the group then Ningen getting updated every now and then.

As for the whole Chakra bit I've made up my mind Naruto will get his chakra back but it won't be immediate he will gradually get it back but its full capabilities won't return until a certain event in the future.

And yes that would mean we'll see Naruto owning some mooks in Knightmares but I'll get to that later and really even with Chakra the fact that 7th generation plus knightmares can fly up really high in the air already places the Blonde in a disadvantage so he'll really be battling more in his knightmare frame than throwing Jutsus… but it doesn't mean he can't try :P.

**ANN: **This chapter is mostly canon with a few changes.

**ANNN:** I already have D3men as a Beta for Ashes and Ashes and The Fifth. I'm still looking for Beta Readers for Satsujin, N2, and probably Ningen PM me if anyones interested.

**Pairings: **Naruto x CC x Harem (taking requests 2-3 girls)

**Unbeta'd**

**-N2-**

Every action taken has a corresponding consequence; no one is exempted to this rule, even for those who hold great power.

The Green Haired Witch

**-N2-**

**Story Starts**

**Chapter 3: Consequences of our actions**

Zero and the black knights were marvelling at the view in front of them, in front of them through the glass window stood Mount Fuji the highest mountain in Japan in all its glory. At least its former glory for it was nothing more than a mechanized mine, being slowly drained of the world's most precious mineral.

Sakuradite

The real reason Britannia invaded Japan all those years ago -or at least what people think is the main reason *cough Kaminejima cough *, this rare mineral with its radioactive and super conductive property gave way to various technological advances but none more than the current generation of war machines the Knightmare Frames and with Britannia controlling the biggest reserve in Mt. Fuji it would only be a matter of time for their nations to further prosper and eventually Britannia will rule the world.

"Isn't it ugly?" and old voice said grabbing everyone's attention "Where the once beautiful waters and lush forest of the holy Mt. Fuji lay, stands the symbol of our oppression."

The group turned around and saw two men presumably body guards standing beside a large Japanese style palanquin with its front covers down hiding the face of its occupant, only showing the bottom half of the man's old body and a staff that was in his hand.

"I apologize for not showing my face, but I see that you too are masked, Zero" the voice said once more before pausing more a few seconds as if to take a second breath "I must ascertain who you are, I will have you remove your mask and show me your face" the man said as he extended his staff summoning four Knightmares armed with rifle which surrounded Zero and the Knights.

"Please wait, don't do this Zero gave us strength and led up to victory" Kallen said as she got positioned herself in front of Zero, ready to protect her leader with her own life in necessary.

"You can-"

"Silence" the man said with authority cutting off Kallen "Who among you is Ohgi?" the old man asked.

"Me" replied the curly haired member of the Black Knights

"Remove the mask" the old voice ordered as he pointed at Zero.

"I'm sorry Zero" Ohgi muttered as he approached the masked man and slowly took of the mask.

Everyone was in shock as long green hair fell out of the helmet their fearless leader Zero. The man who is feared throughout Britannia was nothing more than a foreign girl.

"No this woman isn't zero" Kallen said getting everyone to focus on her "I've seen her with Zero before" she added.

"Is this true woman?" the man from behind the palanquin asked.

"Yes" the woman replied with an indifferent tone as if she was bored.

"And you aren't Japanese are you?"

"You're right Kirihara Taizo-san" she answered with a smirk on her face making the guards stiffen and immediately order for their deaths.

The Knightmares tensed up ready to fire and execute everyone only for one Knightmare to fire its slash harkens at two others while it deployed its baton and disarmed the one by its side. The knightmare then charged at the palanquin aiming its huge rifle at the man behind it.

"You're old and you tactics are out dated, that's why you can never win" Zero proclaimed as she got out of her knightmare and started walking towards the now frustrated old man.

"Although it is as you've thought I am not Japanese"

"What is your goal?"

"To destroy the current Britannia"

"And how are you going to make me believe that you can do that?" the old man asked raining an eye brow, curious in what the masked man could do.

"I can, believe it" Zero said as she removed her mask revealing her purple eyes and long black hair.

"It's good to see you again Kirihara Taizo" she politely greeted.

"Ahh… that little princess who was banished from her home and brought to our home…. " the old man replied in amusement.

"Still as funny as ever Taizo-san" snapped back the exiled princess.

"So the princess has grown up!" the old man said as he started laughing, this was too much for the old man.

The man then suddenly stopped laughing "So you wish for our support?" the man asked seriously as he stared at the girl observing her as best he could.

"Hai, if it means defeating Britannia" she replied as she kept her posture strong befitting the leader of the Black Knights.

The man just grinned before he started laughing "Ohgi, this person is not Japanese and Zero is without a doubt an enemy of Britannia, he has good reason for hiding their identity but I guarantee that their wish to fight Britannia is reaI, You're group has my entire support you" the man announced before turning his attention back to Zero as he leaned out of the palanquin

"Are you going to walk the path of carnage?" the man asked with a strange smile on his face.

"If it is the only path left" Lulu replied as she placed her mask back on and walked towards her companions missing the now sinister grin on the old man's face.

'_you cannot truly walk that path of carnage… you cannot become one a demon god… you are a weak woman Zero and when you show that one moment of weakness after you have liberated Japan you will be dealt with, but Zero will remain hiding yourself within a mask serves your on down fall, Zero is only a symbol a mask that whoever wears it could be easily replaced and Japan will be back to its former glory.' _ The old man thought as he watched Zero and the others leave.

He had a lot of planning to do.

**-N2-**

**Elsewhere**

In a hill overlooking the former battle field of Narita stood a man, he was leaning over some railings his spiky blonde hair waving as the wind blew. The man is wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt along with black jeans and sneakers the man was smoking a single stick of cigarette with one hand as he was folding something with the other. The man frowned as he saw more and more bodies getting dug out and brought into one of the intact buildings probably a school's gymnasium based on how it looks like. He also watched as various families went in and out of the place, crying for all those who were killed in the encounter.

He looked up into the sky "Charles, V2 these are the consequences of your actions, you're foolishness for the sake of that deluded dream" he then paused

"However Zero I wonder why do you fight? For what reason would you create a scene of carnage like this one" the man asked to himself.

He then smiled sadly "I wonder, which path you are going to take?" he wondered as he spotted another crying family this one was too girls, a mother and her daughter with long orange hair.

"Another life changed forever because of the pains of war…" the man said as he took one last drag as he threw the butt of the cigarette away.

He exhaled the smoke as he finished what he was folding, a small paper crane that now rested on his palm.

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine more until my wish can be granted huh?" The man said as he pocketed the paper crane as he slowly walked away from the scene.

He sighed sadly "I could have prevented this" the man said as he continued walking pulling out a cell phone from his pocket as he started pushing some numbers.

This was the price he paid for not stopping their plans sooner.

"Hello" the man said as he placed the phone near his ear.

This was the price he paid for trusting humanity to deal with their problems.

"Yes it's me" he said once more.

This was the consequences of his action.

"Would you mind meeting up?" he asked.

And he was planning to do something about it.

The man smiled "Good I'll buy you coffee" he continued walking, steps with more life than before.

**-N2-**

It was a serene scene; the skies were dark as group of students and various adults stood behind a girl with long orange hair, she was wearing black mourning clothes as she stood beside her mother who weeping at the grave of her father.

She tried to stay strong but the seeing her mother weep at the thought of her father getting buried once more was too much for her. But still the girl tried her best not to break out in her own tears as she hugged her mother and did her best to console the still weeping widow. After a few more minutes of intense weeping some of the adults decided it was best to try and move the widow away from the grave less they want to see her breakdown even further.

As her mother was led away from the grave the orange haired teen turned around and looked at her friends. They all stood close by and each was expressing their own emotions in the matter emotions.

Milly Ashford a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes , she was the student council president of their school the Ashford Academy and one of the weeping girl- Shirley Fenette's close friends. She wanted to walk to her friend and give her one big consoling hug but she knew better her friend was trying her best to act strong and she respected the girl's wishes. However, her resolve was slowly wavering as the Shirley slowly walked towards the group.

A girl wearing glasses with green Hair and indigo eyes, Nina Einstein stood beside Milly she kept her hands folded together in front of her as she looked at the ground, she was always jealous of the girl's cheerfulness but like everybody else she couldn't help but feel sad about the girl's lost.

The red-head Kallen Kozuki Stadfelt couldn't help but say "I'm sorry, Shirley", she knew what it felt like to lose someone you love, she just lost her brother a few months back and it completely devastated her. Although she outwardly appeared calm and stoic like she pretended to be while in school, on the inside she was trembling she has killed before but it was often some Britannian soldiers or sleazebag assholes that thought it was it was okay to rape a Japanese girl. However this situation was different she caused the death of her friend's father. She caused that landslide and couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Why are you apologizing?" Shirley replied calmly as Kallen gulped and actually took a step back. The girl didn't know what to say, all words died in her mouth, she couldn't really say "Because I was a terrorist and I was the one who caused the landslide" because it would either be taken seriously or be considered a really bad joke not fitting the situation.

Thankfully she was saved when her blue haired acquaintance Rivals Carmdemonde decided to join the conversation. "I'm sorry too, when that hotel jacking happened I though Zero and the Black Knights was pretty cool, So I'm really sorry" he said as he bowed.

Shirley took a few steps towards her still bowing friend "No no you don't have to feel sorry what happened in Narit-" It was then that Milly had enough, the blonde placed her hands over Shirley's shoulders as Milly looked at the girl straight in the eyes.

"Stop it, have you cried enough? If you don't let it out, it'll be all the more painful later" she said with concern.

Shirley looked at the ground refusing to meet the eyes of her friend "It's all alright, I've cried plenty enough" she replied as she closed her eyes.

"It's not fair!" said the previously silent brown-haired boy with green eyes Suzaku Kururugi.

The orange haired teen opened her eyes as she looked at the teen, he had his head down "The way Zero and the Order of the Black Knights do things just isn't right!" he said not noticing Kallen and Lulu stiffening at his words. The teen continued "They just take advantage of people, create panic in the populace and proclaim their victory! They can't change a thing. A victory won through dishonest mean is not a victory at all!"

"Well, it's about time we go" Milly said as she tried to lessen the tension in the situation it was best to leave the girl on her own for now so she can finally stop trying to act strong and cry. "Shirley we'll be waiting for you in the Student Council room, as usual, okay?"

Shirley let out a sad smile as she nodded; they really were good friends as her friends slowly left one person remained on the scene.

Her best friend.

The first person who she told the news about.

The person who hugged her and comforted her in the rain.

Throughout the entire affair Lulu Lamperouge stayed silent, she couldn't even look at her best friend.

This was all her fault.

"Lulu, thank you for everything" the girl said sadly as Lulu felt as if several daggers were stabbed into her heart.

The girl gave one last sad look at the grave before breaking down in tears and running away.

"Shirley!" Lulu screamed out as she extended her hand forward, but it was too late, the girl was long gone.

Lulu stared at her friends retreating figure as she looked up at the dark sky and tried her best not to cry.

This was the price she had to pay for being Zero.

The consequence of her actions.

**-N2-**

The very same man who escaped from the clutches of those evil Britannian scientists, well not really evil per se the blonde just thought they were, they did experiment on his body and for all he know they could've probed him so for all he cared about they were devils. He never was good with scientists not after dealing with a few mad ones throughout his life. Ah wait back to the point. The man was standing in a gas station as he watched an attendant fill up an orange-colored motorcycle- specifically a Ducati Streetfighter S.

Making good use of his time the man pulled out his cellphone again which he took from one of his safe houses near Narita, thank the log the safe house was still intact or else he would still be clueless and helpless at to what is occurring in the world now. That and he wouldn't have a bad ass motorcycle with him. There wasn't anything wrong with walking but without Chakra it was really a pain in the ass to walk from one city to another and what better way to travel than in a motorcycle.

The man dialed a few numbers as he bought the phone close to his ears; it took a couple of rings before the person on the other side picked up.

"Hey Remember me!" Naruto greeted cheerfully only to get a loud scream in response.

"Yes Yes I'm sorry for not contacting for a while" he said apologetically as the person on the other side on the phone demanded an explanation.

"I was in a coma for 9 years" he paused for a bit "And no I'm not lying"

"What do I want? Direct to the point as ever you never really changed since you were a young and barely knew how to add and subtract." He chuckled as the person on the other side growled.

"Okay Okay calm down I'll stop teasing" the man said as his cheerful tone changed into a more serious one. "How's the status of our little project…."

The man immediately face palmed and rubbed his temples "What the hell do you mean you gave it to the Chinese! That was my hard-earned money! Well not hard-earned but still" he sighed as he listened to the person's explanation about needing more money and no one being capable of piloting it. "Well how about the prototype?" there was no response "wait let me guess you gave it away didn't you?" more silence "At least tell me who you gave it too?" the man's eyes widened a bit in surprise as he smirked "The Order of the Black Knights huh? So you and your group are supporting them as well." His smirk vanished as he began hearing who they were tied to, Kirihara Taizo and the Kyoto group, those people were extremely shady and it was best to not have anything to do with them.

He just shook his head it's not like the other person could see it "Well… then if those are unavailable then how is our main project? The collaboration one" the man raised and eye brow as he let out an uncharacteristic feral smile. "NE9-nW is 90% percent done huh? Are the other two still involved in making it?" he nodded as he heard yes from the other side, good at least some people were doing this job the past few years. "Hey I'll call you back I have to give the other two a call.. okay talk to you later"

"Sir your motorcycle is ready" the gas attendant said as he approached the blonde.

"Oh thank you~" Naruto responded as he pulled out his wallet. He took out a few notes and gave it to the attendant, giving him a few extra bills as tip which the man kindly took.

The immortal made his way back to his motorcycle as he internally smirked; there was small folder on top of his bike. 'It seems that my network is still active' he thought as he placed the folder in a compartment in his bike and dialed another number on his phone.

This was turning out to be a good and productive day.

**The Next Day**

The immortal found himself entering an old establishment. It was a coffee shop, a family owned store that existed for at least fifty years and it was still standing strong. He took a sit in one of the empty tables and waited as a waiter eventually approached to take his order.

"I'd like to order some ramen" the blonde said as he continued fiddling with his phone trying to get in contact with as many people in his network as possible.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but this is a coffee shop we don't sell ramen here" the waiter replied in an apologetic tone only to be ignored by the blonde.

"I said I'd like some ramen, if you don't have it then I'd like some coffee flavoured ramen"

"Sorry sir as I said we don't ser-"

"Nine of every flavor" Naruto muttered under his breath loud silent enough that only the waiter could hear it. The waiter's eyes suddenly widened as he gulped.

"Would you like the chef's recommendation?" he asked.

"Gladly is there some sugar?" the teen replied with smirk.

"Lots about nine years' worth of sugar" he answered confidently now knowing who this teen was and what exactly he was looking for.

"Good" the blonde smiled, as the waiter left.

Naruto took out his phone as he began texting a few more people.

He smiled as he sensed someone take the seat directly behind him, the person's back against his.

He continued texting "Oh you're here earlier than I thought" the blonde whispered

"It wasn't easy to get here you know" replied the feminine voice.

"Sorry about that military life must be a drag huh? so what do you have about our masked vigilante?"

"A lot" the person said as she subtly passed a small folder to the man.

"So what will you be doing now?" she asked as the man began looking at the folder's contents.

"I'll stay around the area… might visit the memorial site they're making a few days from now… it's best to honor the fallen before making my way... and doing my best to resolve this whole cluster fuck of a situation we are all in"

"Must you always use such crude words" the woman replied.

"Oh? Weren't you like this long ago?" the man asked back as he smirked knowing that the other person was definitely blushing now.

The man raised an eye brow as he saw a name and picture in the file "Hmm… Lulu Lamperouge huh?"

"Any orders?" she asked.

"Hmm… just observe and don't take any noticeable actions against her."

"Yes, My lord" the woman replied as she stood up and began walking towards the exit.

"Going already?... You just arrived; don't you want to catch up?"

"Maybe next time, I need to head back for now, nice seeing you again though Naru-san" the woman replied as she walked out of the shop.

"You too" Naruto replied to no one as the waiter arrived with his order.

**-N2-**

**A few days later**

It was early in the morning as the clouds hung low; it was still dark and misty, as if to portray the emotions of one person standing in front of a cross, a memorial to represent all those who died from the landslide the Black Knights –no that Zero caused.

"I'm sorry" the girl said her tone filled with sadness, bitterness, and most of all regret.

She regretted her actions, she should have considered the possibility of innocent people getting caught in the cross fire of her battle with her sister. She should have thought of something different, adapted her pans so they wouldn't have killed needlessly, to decrease the civilian casualties.

But what's done is done and her actions resulted in the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of civilian lives.

The death of friends.

The death of families.

The death of Shirley's father.

She cringed as she thought about it, her hands now stained with the blood of the innocent, she didn't have problems with the deaths of the military and the rebels they were prepared for that but this one, this one was something she didn't account for. The girl was too caught up in her thinking that she didn't notice the faint sound of footsteps slowly approaching her.

"You look troubled young one" said a voice from behind the girl making her jump up in shock. She looked behind her and saw a handsome man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing all black giving the man a feeling that he is mourning. She looked at the man closely she couldn't place a finger on it but this man felt familiar, she felt that she knew him from somewhere but she just couldn't remember.

"I… I..." she said only to find herself lost for words not knowing how to properly express her feelings.

The man smiled warmly making the teen take a step back as she felt her face heat up "No need to strain yourself young one, take your time and think things through" the man said as he walked forward the girl's view still following him as the man stopped in front of the memorial and traced the a random name written on it. "This stone contains the name of all of those who recently died because of the actions of the Britannian Empire and the Black Knights. Did you perhaps lose someone?"

"Yes" she lied.

"Hmm" the man said as he looked closely at the young Britannian "I see would you mind if I tell you a story?" he asked as he looked away from the girl.

"Okay" she said not really knowing why but she felt like listening to the man's words.

The man let out a hearty chuckle "Long ago in a place that time has long forgotten there was a man who like you stood in front of a memorial. Every day at dawn he stood in front it and paid respects to all the lives that were sacrificed for his sake, for his ideals, for his dreams."

He stopped as he took a deep breath "Never regretting the blood that has already been spilled…"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked as she tensed up.

"Because you have the same look that he did all those ages ago, the look of regret" he stopped for a moment as he saw her tense up before he continued. "But you know what, the man didn't let their sacrifice be in vain, he lived on even if it meant spilling more blood in order to honor the blood that his allies spilled."

There was another pause as Lulu froze as she absorbed the man's words. "Never regret it, Otherwise you would be spitting on the faces of those who died because of your ideals"

"Why are you telling me this?" she repeated as she placed a hand inside her pocket reaching for her gun just in case.

"Well…. Why not Zero-chan?" the man said as he turned around and started walking away ignoring the gasp he heard from the girl.

The girl's eyes widened as she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the man.

The man stopped walking as if he knew she pulled a gun out. "Shoot" he said as his instincts told him that she was aiming her gun at him.

He paused as he let a few seconds pass by, he then sighed. The girl didn't shoot, just like they didn't shoot as well years ago.

He started walking away only to stop when he heard the loud sound of a gun being fired.

"Huh?" the blonde asked in wonder as he looked at his left arm and saw a gaping bullet hole in his shoulder.

"You actually shot me, well I'll be damned" the immortal said as he smiled. Now the girl was showing promise. He placed his hands above his head as if to say he surrenders as he turned around and faced the girl who was still pointing a gun at him.

"Who are you?" the girl asked as she looked directly at the man's eyes activating her Geass, demanding an answer from the man.

"Who am I is none of your concern, well at least for now" he replied as the girl's eyes widened once more in shock. Her geass didn't affect the man at all. It was like when she tried it with C.C.

"I do have one question for you Ojou-chan, since you fired your gone at me are you prepared to be shot at as well? " the man asked as a Kunai slipped out of his right sleeve into his right hand and with a speed that surpassed human limitations the man threw the knife and at the gun with much force that the teenager was forced to let go.

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed" the girl replied as she came into a sudden realization. This was a test from whoever this man was; it was a test to measure her resolve. Since he wasn't affected by the geass then he could be one of C.C.'s associates.

"Who are you?" she asked as she held her hand close to her chest. She felt her heart beat faster and faster as she thought of his story and who this man could probably be.

'I expect great things from you Lulu vi Britannia' the immortal thought as he slowly turned around and began walking way.

He cleared his throat as he stopped walking deciding to leave the girl with some parting words. "Someone who once walked the same path as you" the man said as he continued walking away leaving a wide-eyed teen staring at his retreating figure.

**-N2-**

**The same day Night time**

Lulu sat in the shadows of a warehouse as she dried herself off; she just swam a few meters under a lake and planted a bomb made of Sakuradite in the middle of the lake, or at least where she predicted their targets will go.

"Are you having second thought?" Lulu asked to Kallen who just entered the warehouse. The teen looked extremely hesitant and was still probably feeling guilt over what happened to Shirley's father.

Kallen stopped walking as she thought of a reply "I've fought for justice because I believed it was the right thing to do. That's why I killed so many people" she paused for a moment before adding. "But can what we're doing really change the world?" she asked in desperately wanting an answer from the one figure she decided to follow, from her idol and leader, from Zero.

"It can. No, it must" Zero replied

"But-"

"There will be sacrifice…. Not just soldiers, but the innocent by standers who are caught in the cross fire as well." Lulu replied sadly "That is why I can't stop, I've already spilled to much blood… And I must spill more blood or else the blood already spilled would be for naught" Lulu replied as Kallen swore she heard it the sound of sadness and regret in Zero's voice.

"You can still back out Kallen, no one's forcing you to join, if you wish to do so now is the time"

Kallen gasped as her eyes began to tear up there was genuine hint of concern in her leader's voice, as if it was actually begging her to leave. He was offering her this one chance to no longer stain her hand with more blood. Her shoulders dropped as her hesitation slowly faded away. She smiled and closed her eyes as she found her resolve strengthened by Zero's simple words.

"I will walk with you, by your side" she replied with confidence.

From the shadows Lulu smiled, it wasn't a devious one or a mocking one, it was a genuine smile that she only wore when she is with Nunnaly.

"Thank You Kallen" she replied extremely grateful towards the red-head's words. This was another reason, why she must continue on to this path, If not for herself and her sister then for those who have already fallen, if not for them then for the dream of her loyal friend Kallen. This is why she must fight on.

This is why she must continue struggling.

This is why she must taint her hands more with the blood of the guilty and the innocent alike.

This is why she must live with the consequence of her actions.

**-N2-**

The green haired with was walking alone that night, she wasn't wearing her usual white straight jacket like clothes. This night she was wearing a red cap, a black shirt under a red jacket matched with black pants.

Why was she dressed up like this?

Well she was heading for Lulu's direction. Honestly that woman always tried to do everything by herself and she needed to be there to save her if needed. She didn't want her newest contractor dying so soon.

The witch stopped walking as it started snowing.

She raised her hand palm facing the sky as a small snow flake fell into her hand.

"I don't want to make the same mistakes again" she said out loud as she thought of two people in her past whose lives she unknowingly screwed over. One of them she didn't really care about but the other brought pain to her heart every time she thought about it.

"If… I agreed with you…. I wonder would you still be in my side right now?" she asked to no one in particular as she looked up to the sky and remembered the man who told her the story about the snow's color. The witch shook her head it wasn't the time to get all sentimental.

She had to make sure that the little princess didn't get herself killed.

With that in mind the green haired witch C.C. started walking once more.

**-N2-**

She was inside a Burai and was in a battlefield once more.

This time triggered by the bomb she planted earlier as it detonated taking out a JLF ship along with some Britannian soldiers and Knightmares that were attacking it.

'I'm sorry but I will make sure your sacrifices will not be in vain' Lulu though before she began giving out orders. This was the perfect opportunity to capture her sister and she didn't want to let this chance slip by.

"A fitting end for the JFL they sacrificed themselves taking out as many Britannian's as they can. Let their sacrifice not be in vain! We're breaking through Cornelia's stronghold. Our Mission is to capture the Princess."

"Never mind anything else! Show them our power and resolve!" Zero proclaimed as their Knigthmares began deploying from their hiding spots.

"Knock the Knightmares into the sea before the pilots can get to them!" she ordered as she started to move forward

"Kallen, you're with me!" she ordered getting a yes in response as she made her way inside the enemy's stronghold. They were definitely not expecting an attack as she saw the Britannia's in chaos trying to get to their Knightmares in time less they wanted to be killed by the terrorists.

Lulu quickly scanned the area as she found her target's customized Gloucester. She smiled as she sent her Burai barreling towards the still inactive Knightmare tackling it through the wall of Cornelia's base. Lulu quickly went through the huge hole in the wall and aimed her rifle at the down Knightmare. The rebel leader's eyes widened as she saw a slash harken heading her way, she moved to the side to try and evade the projectile but frowned as it still managed to hit and sever her Burai's left arm. Her sister's still downed Knightmare lifted up is rifle and aimed at her Burai only for It to be quickly disarmed courtesy of Kallen's slash harkens.

"Good Job Kallen" she said to herself as the Guren's slash harkens surrounded and tied up Cornelia's Knightmare.

"Crush the Knightmare and drag her out" she ordered as she aimed her rifle at the Gloucester.

'Checkmate!' she thought as victory was at hand.

Only for it to be taken away from her grasp as it appear once more.

The **White Knight.**

She gritted her teeth in frustration as her Knightmare was kicked in the face and was sent tumbling into the ground. She immediately stood up and tried to back away as she was furiously assaulted by the White Knight.

"Why must you always get in my way!" she complained as she tried to escape the onslaught of the attacks. She wanted to ask Kallen for help but saw that she was busy dealing with Cornelia who has already recovered from their previous attack.

She cursed out as her Knightmare began falling apart the specs were just too different. That damned Knightmare was just too strong for her weak and flimsy burai to handle. Lulu fired a Slash Harken slightly into one of the containers near the White Knight and used it to reel herself in hoping to get away from the source of all her troubles, only for her to get shot down while she was in mid-air forcing her to eject the moment she landed.

She screamed out in pain as her body repeatedly hit the walls of her cockpit several times as it ejected from her Knightmare.

The ravenette hit her head hard before losing consciousness.

**-N2-**

'Called it' C.C. thought as she arrived in the scene and gently pulled Lulu who was still wearing the now damaged mask of Zero out of the broken cockpit of her Knightmare.

She grabbed the still functioning walkie talkie from within the cockpit.

"Zero, Please respond! Zero!" said Ougi as his voice went through the contraption.

C.C. sighed as she answered back "Ougi? It's me C.C. Zero's alight but Immobile. You have to give the order to retreat or else everyone will die."

"Hai" the man replied as C.C. looked down on her still unconscious princess.

"Honestly, what would you do without me?" she asked herself as she watched over the teen.

**-N2-**

**Elsewhere**

Naruto was sitting in a park bench smoking and after eating a cup of instant Ramen as he continued making phone calls but the blonde suddenly stopped when he spotted a familiar looking fellow.

The immortal smiled "I'll call you back" he told the person on the other side of the phone as he closed it and crept up behind the man.

"Hello Mao-kun"

The insane geass user heard his name being called making his head snap to the direction of the voice as his eyes suddenly widened.

"_C.C. where are we going?" a young Mao asked as she looked at the green-haired beauty._

"_To a friend's place" the girl replied as she led the boy to a secluded area around the mountains of China_

He saw a man standing across from his slightly grinning, that familiar mop of spiky yellow hair as well as those cerulean blue eyes.

"_I need you to Take care of him for a while" the woman said a she pointed to a young Mao. _

_Mao looked up and saw a man dressed in orange with yellow spikey hair._

He saw the same man now sporting all black clothing.

"_Sure….. I've been bored recently do you mind if I have fun with the kid?" the blonde asked as the younger Mao just kept staring between the man and C.C. wondering how they were acquainted._

_He noticed C.C. freeze up for a moment as the man said the word 'fun' before she replied "Sure, just don't kill the kid"_

The man was slowly walking towards him.

'_Huh?' the young Chinese boy thought to himself as he saw the blonde man kneel and look at him in the same eye level smiling. _

"_Hello Mao-kun, nice to meet you" the man said with an almost unnaturally sweet and gentle tone._

That very same smile he was sporting now.

_The boy gulped as he turned his head around only to find that the green-haired girl already left, leaving behind a trail of dust as if she ran from the area. He then turned his neck back towards the blonde. _

"_Ready to have lots of fun Mao-kun?" the man asked with a hint of mischief in his voice._

Naruto smiled as he watched the now grown up Mao starting to shaking and shivering.

"Ready to have lots of fun Mao-kun?" Naruto asked repeating what he said to the kid multiple times years ago.

Mao did the only thing he could do in that situation, he didn't run away, he didn't pull out his gun and shoot the man, no instead. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH GGGGGEEEEEEEEEEETTTT HIIIIIIIMMMM AAWWWWWWWAAAAAYYYYYY FRRRRRRROOOOOOOOMMMMMMM MMMEEEEEE!" the man screamed out as he almost soiled himself. He continued screaming loudly before his brain finally short circuited, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fainted.

"Huh? I wonder if it was something I said?" the blonde asked no one in particular as he grabbed the body of the now unconscious Mao and walked away dragging it along.

The two had a lot of catching up to do.

**-N2 END-**

AN: This entire chapter was working on trying to make Lulu's character stronger, or at least trying to strengthen her resolve. Although in the future she will still show her resolve waver and showi moments of weakness every now and then. And for those who were hoping for ayuri kissing scene between Shirley and Lulu sorry to disappoint you.

If anyone noticed one event didn't happen.

And it will affect this world greatly.

The world is already slowly diverging.

Any thoughts?

Read and Review


End file.
